


Are You at War with Land and All of Its Creatures?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Grieving Dracula (Castlevania), Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Dracula wasalmostready to forgive the humans for taking his wife away from him, but they proved themselves unworthy of it.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674568
Kudos: 7





	Are You at War with Land and All of Its Creatures?

~ Are You at War with Land and All of Its Creatures? ~

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he is being unreasonable. A year has passed since his wife's death. He has regained some measure of sympathy and compassion for humans.

And then he witnesses the anniversary celebration of her execution.

Rage burns away any finer feelings he may have harbored toward humanity. His wife was one of the best examples of the species in existence, but these... the men of the church and the citizens of Targoviste are the worst humans the world has ever produced.

How dare they sully her memory like this.

If she is not allowed to live, then no one should be allowed to live.

~oOo~


End file.
